Turnabout, Scientifically
by bwburke94
Summary: CRACK FIC. Rated T for mild sexual content. Ema discovers something unusual about the Gavins, scientifically speaking...


**Disclaimer:** Ema Skye is hot.

 **Further Disclaimer:** Any alleged incest taking place in this fic can be explained scientifically... I think.

* * *

 **December 9, 2025**

 **10:00 PM**

 **Gavin Law Offices - ?**

* * *

"Ah, Kristoph, how nice it is to see you," Klavier Gavin murmured in his secret underground bed. He was busy thinking about his meeting tomorrow with that new detective in Criminal Affairs. What was her name again, Emma something? Wasn't her sister a prosecutor once? He couldn't keep track, maybe she was just another obsessed fan of his band. He'd ask Daryan about that tomorrow morning.

Kristoph removed his annoyingly reflective spectacles and laid down next to his brother. "Klavi... are we not too old to sleep together?"

* * *

 **December 10, 2025**

 **9:40 AM**

 **Forensics Dept.**

* * *

Despite having failed the forensics exam (again), Ema was busy munching on her chocolate Snackoos at the forensics department instead of working her new job. She only hoped she wouldn't be caught slacking on her first day... after all, she was waiting for someone important, and did not want anyone else overhearing their conversation.

An hour ago, she had obtained decisive forensic evidence™ that rock star prosecutor Klavier Gavin... was in a relationship with another man! She only had to run a few DNA tests to discover the identity of his partner, and then she could leak this evidence to the press and reveal the glimmerous fop's affairs to the world! No more would he be a disgrace to the prosecutor's office.

But first, she had to attend a meeting. With Klavier. Shit.

* * *

 **December 10, 2025**

 **10:30 AM**

 **Gavin–Skye Meeting**

* * *

"Please don't tell anyone," Klavier pled to Ema. "Anything but that, Fraulein. I don't need my name in the tabloids!"

Ema suddenly realized she needed more scientific evidence of Klavier's misdeeds! Also, she'd been recording the whole conversation with a hidden spy camera, because of course she had.

It was time to pay another visit to the Gavin Law Offices!

* * *

 **December 10, 2025**

 **11:00 AM**

 **Gavin Law Offices**

* * *

Ema didn't know why Klavier stayed at his brother's place instead of buying one of his own. It's not like he was lacking in cash, of course!

And not only that, it was his brother's _law office_. The only other lawyer she'd known to work from home had long since lost his badge. It had been a shock, of course, to see Wright resort to outright forgery to win what should have been a simple case. Come to think of it, hadn't Klavier been the prosecutor for the Gramarye murder?

Anyway, back to science. There was a secret passage behind one of Kristoph's many books on the shelf, but which one was it, again? _The Art of Objection_ , perhaps? _A History of Old Khura'in_? No, she suddenly remembered, it was _The Golden Age of the Law_. An age that had, sadly, long passed by.

The passage led to a shocking discovery that Ema could never have imagined.

* * *

 **December 10, 2025**

 **11:05 AM**

 **Outside Eldoon's Noodles**

* * *

After a not-so-sweet lunch (seriously, what is up with that Eldoon guy?), Klavier suddenly realized where Ema had gone. He thought to himself, _If Fraulein Skye discovers what I've done..._

Unfortunately for Klavier, it turned out Eldoon didn't take credit, nor did he take foreign currency. And Klavier didn't have American dollars on hand.

* * *

 **December 10, 2025**

 **11:30 AM**

 **Gavin Law Offices – Secret Basement**

* * *

Ema was finally done analyzing the samples of... whatever that was. The bodily fluids belonged to two men, Klavier Gavin and... okay, what the fuck, that was seriously weird. According to her scientific analysis, Klavier Gavin was in a relationship with his own brother?!

 _No_ , she thought to herself. _Maybe this is fake and he's trying to trick me?_ But she soon realized the awful truth: there could be only one scientific explanation for what she'd seen, one reason for why the Gavins' DNA would be in the same bed.

Evidence #1: "Klavier" is the German word for "piano"

Evidence #2: A sample of Klavier's DNA was found in his brother's bed

Evidence #3: Klavier's voice sounds weird

Evidence #4: It's cold today, isn't it...

Scientific Conclusion:

Klavier Gavin and his brother... are CANADIAN!


End file.
